ycmfandomcom-20200222-history
Yu-Gi-Oh! Legends of Ocrax Island
Yu-Gi-Oh! Legends of Ocrax, also known as Yu-Gi-Oh! The Seventh Gate is a fan-made series made by RocketKuriboh. It has started, with Yu-Gi-Oh! Legends of Ocrax Island - Episode 001, although it has yet to continue, and is confirmed to have 3 seasons around it. Story Season 1: Ocrax Island Arc Episodes: 1 - 25 The story first takes place within the halls of City Notopis. ''A 17 year-old part-time worker as a puzzle cracker named Jackalton Armadon investigates many case files and mysteries, being able to crack down most with his adaptive reflexes. Upon such, a 14 year-old girl formerly known as Alysia, is constantly picked on for her naivety, which had eventually caused to her to crack down and challenge one former gang leader out of rage. Upon defeat, she is excruciatingly abused until Helena, her sister, and Jackalton, who was on his way for a cup of coffee, rescue. Alysia, hoping to meet Jackalton once more to thank him, and attempting to brush of her wounds, attempts to track him down, only to be recognized by a group known as ''Singularity ''and captured immediately afterwards, later tied up and preparing to be presented to the leader on a ship known as the ''Zestiaria. Before the guards can get the chance to do so, a man formerly by the name of Lucius Grasslukes steps in and manages to save her, only to b cornered by one of the top soldiers there, Nathaniel. Despite Alysia managing to defeat him in a duel, Nathaniel attempts to apprehend both, only for a suddenly explosion on the ship to occur. Alysia brings Nathaniel off the ship, with him disappearing afterwards, with Alysia butting heads into Hugo and Lucius on their own ship, known as the Calisto, whom where both sent to find out a whole new peculiar mystery after Jackalton had found Alysia, with Helena tagging along. Rest of the story pending. Season 2: Spirit Arc Episodes: 26 - 73 Under Construction Season 3: Armadon Legacy Arc ''' '''Episodes: 74-127? Unknown Characters Jackalton Armadon Jackalton, a 17 year-old boy and the main protaginist of the series, is the head of the Decoder Department of Affairs (DDA), which resides in the company known as Calisto, a company dedicating to solving crimes/cases. In his early years, he was originally quite cold and ruthless. This was due to his own outlook in life, feeling rage over losing, deciding to take advantage over other people's weaknesses, believing that's the only way to win. However, he did not feel right at all defeating his opponents this way. However, on one day, when he witnesses a new girl, named Alysia, who has seen her bullied over time due to her overall shyness, he decides to apply his father's advice, but this time, for the benefit of both them. He soon turns her weakness of shyness as an advantage for both of them, managing to persuade to use her acts of shyness for also pulling off kind deeds and helping those with great patience, although they wouldn't see each other again until another three years. Due to his calculating techniques, and witnessing Alysia's change, he decides to shape himself into a puzzle cracker, and works for Calisto, Inc., ''where several mysteries are cracked down. As a result of keeping a high profile, he is shown to be quite polite, mature, responsible, and somewhat apathetic, although he likes to tease others for his own amusement. Sticking to his original personality as well, he is also bitter and cruel to anyone he deems as an opponent, even if it's for fun, as well as the criminals he tracks down as a puzzle cracker out of natural habit. He is also relatively harsh on his friends, but only because he wishes the best for them. He is also shown to be secretly overprotective over those he truly shows feelings for, however, recognizing Alysia and forming a bond with her, becoming somewhat emotional when he sees her in general. As another weakness, he is shown to be over confident and somewhat overly harsh in his duels in opposite to Alysia's weakness, due to his family's dueling history. In addition to this, he starts to show more interest in paper, believing that it contains "endless possibilities", thus explaining his choice in utilizing the "PowerGami" Archetype as his Main Deck. 'Alysia Sunvale' Alysia Sunvale is an energetic 14-year old girl who has an caring and light-hearted personality, mostly because of Jackalton Armadon. She is shown to be really kind and tries to give whenever she can. She is also relatively skilled as a duelist, learning from her sister for fun. However, she is shown to show her kindness in duels to extraneously, tending to give her opponents obscene advantages in certain situations where she easily could've won in. Thus as a result, she is shown to lose duels quite frequently. However, she still longs to be a great duelist and adventurer, due to her energetic personality, which causes Jackalton Armadon to act rather harshly towards her at times, in order to "prepare" her for the "real world". Despite her caring attitude, she is actually constantly troubled in secret and often feels down as a result of everyone putting her down, "wearing" a jolly face at times just to convince herself she is not trouble; as a result, at times, she bursts into an unknown rage, cracking down to the pressure she inflicted upon herself. She plays a "Heack-Heack" Deck as a resemblance to her personality. 'Helena Sunvale' Helena Sunvale is Alysia's 16-year old sister, as well as great duelist and thinker too. She is shown to flirt around sometimes, mostly Jackalton, although at other times, she is shown to be smart, funny, and at times conceited. However, she is shown to be fierce in competition, and is quite egotistical and competitive when it comes to fighting. She also seems to be relatively annoyed by Alysia's "happy-go-lucky" personality, sometimes cringing at what she says, and is often embarrassed when people figure out she's her older sister. Despite this, she shows great care towards her, and goes to great lengths to protect her, even attacking others despite viewing violence as "senseless". Despite showing Alysia dueling in her younger years and being shown to be a great duelist, however, she does not use a Deck, as she refers to Yu-Gi-Oh! as "dumb luck", having grown up; this tends to bother both Jackalton and especially her younger sister. While being possessed, she runs a "Celestian" Deck. 'Owen Fordel' A 15-year old boy who is shown to be rather timid, due to his past experiences at school when he was younger. Despite the fact that he is friends with Jackalton and Alysia, he rarely talks to anyone. In contrast to his personality, however, he is shown to be strong-willed when dueling, as he believes he's really good at it. Despite the fact he is better than both his friends, he usually loses half the time he's dueling. Because of his timidness, he doesn't normally hang out with Alysia or Jackalton. He seems to like machines as well, because they cannot "make fun of him", and thus, he uses a Gergia Deck. 'Nairne Moonwick' Nairne is a 16-year old girl who originally hanged out at the school where Alysia was enrolled, often staying in the shadows and the sidelines. Not much is known about her. 'Lucas Grasslukes' Lucas is a 16-year old boy, and is responsible for helping Alysia out in the second episode of Yu-Gi-Oh! Legends of Ocrax Island. When he is around his comrades he appears to be relatively calm. Or at least he tries to be. His real side, however is shown when he is shown to be a mischief, doing irrelevant things just for laughs and giggles. Even in the darkest times, he is shown to be rather lighthearted and mischievous. However, as the series continues on, he appears to become darker and darker. 'Nathaniel Palpal' Nathaniel is a 17-year old young man and is one of the most elite members of the Rocken Group. In terms of personality, he is literally shown to have no emotion at all, believing that emotions are the cause of all problems. As a result he does not bring fear into his opponents, believing it to be "absolutely horrid". He is also not fond of Lucas Grasslukes and rather disgusted by him. Still, he feels some emotion for him. 'Malin Nittocky' Malin is a 13-year old boy and appears in the 8th episode of the series. He is shown to be rather close-minded and unknown of the world, although he tries to hide it by pretending that he actually knows. This is shown when he is dueling Owen. However, he starts learn on time after time. 'Missy Nittocky' Missy is the 13-year old sister of Malin. Although not much younger, she has similar height and weight with him. Like Malin, she is also close-minded of the world; however, much unlike her brother, she doesn't bother to hide it, trying to play off her brother as "great" and "knowledge" compared to her. She does this despite knowing he actually doesn't know what he's talking about most of the time, attempting to create her own image for him as "great", as a result of her love for him, and gets very protective if he's in trouble. She is also somewhat irritated by his somewhat arrogant personality, though. However, she continues to be more independent as the series goes on. Episode Listing ''See the episode listing here. Legends of Ocrax Island